1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device provided with a power saving function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as portable game devices, Personal Data Assistants (PDAs), or the like have become popular. Recent years, a number of electronic devices are equipped with a communication function. Further, multifunctional electronic devices such as smart phones, which combine functions of mobile phones, PDAs, or the like in one device, have come on the market. On such an electronic device, high capacity memory and a high speed processor are installed. By installing a participatory application program on the electronic device, a user can enjoy the application with other users.    [PATENT DOCUMENT No. 1] U.S. Pat. No. 7,558,820
Since mobile electronic devices are driven by a battery, it is preferable that the devices be capable of reducing unnecessary power consumption as much as possible. For this purpose, such an electronic device is typically equipped with a power saving function, and is configured so as to switch to a power saving state autonomously if the electronic device is not manipulated by a user for a predetermined time period. However, when the device enters a suspend state, the execution of an application is interrupted. Thus, it is not preferable for some applications that the device enter the suspend state even if the device is not manipulated for a while.